Nightly Confessions
by DatStormyBoi
Summary: Another trashy mikecest Fanfiction because why not. The next one won't be Mikecest though. So enjoy this extremely short fanfic *flails*
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night: fireflies chirped and two young males walked out of a night club. A tall, tan teenager was shuddering and sniffling and the twin notices. His baggy eyes rolled over to his brother and he asks.

"Mike? What's wrong? You're not gonna break down on me, are you?" The teen gives a small smirk to his weeping brother, but drops the face when he answers.

"M-Mal.. That place reminds me of dad.."

Dead silence filled the air.

"Dad? Why do you say that? How does it remind you of him?" Mal raised an eyebrow in confusion to his brother's fear.

Mike mumbled, "It's just... The smell.. The language.. I just don't like it..."

Mal scoffed lightly and sips his beer, rolling his eyes. "He was nice to me in the past. Probably because I was the second born."

Mike paused and reluctantly tried to reach for Mal's hand. "No. It's because..." He blushed.

Mal pulled away and asked, "wait.. Are you..?" Mike solemnly nodded and his eyes locked with the pavement. "So.. That's why dad disowned you."

Mike continued to stare at the floor "yeah.."

Mal interrupted Mike's thoughts with his own. "But wait.. How did you find out you were.. Gay?"

His bug-eyed brother gulped. "w-well.. I- uhh.." He stared up at Mal, "I just had an attraction to guys.."

Mal's brow furrowed "Like who..?"

Mike has a long pause before he comes close to Mal and kisses him on the lips. Mike's heart raced. He was in the moment until Mal pushed Mike away, his face filled with disgust and rage building up. A few words spat out of his mouth in spite towards his brother:

"EW! WHAT THE FUCK?! FREAK!"

Mal throws his beer at him and walks away. He wiped his mouth and spat at the ground as Mike looks down with wide eyes, not even sure what he did. Mike sat on the curb side, covering his face to avoid any wandering eyes. His face flushed and he kept wondering what he had to do to make up for his mistake, even though now it's completely irreversible.


	2. Chapter 2

_What was I thinking?_ My brain echoed. It's been almost a week since I finally came out to Mal. Sure, I knew something bad might come out of this, but I didn't know that when he rejected me that he would end up ignoring me completely. Every day he came home from work, I would try to say 'hi' or 'what's up' and he wouldn't even bother to glance at me. I just wish I didn't make this mistake I've done.

Hours flied through the day and it soon reaches dinner time. Our small dorm room lights up with the lamps that illuminated the space between my bed and his. I continue to cook dinner as Mal focused on his piles of homework and text books. I walk to him and hold out the steaming plate of chicken adobo, accompanied with rice that was sprinkled with brown from the soy sauce.

"Dinner's ready," I say. Mal finally shoots his eyes at me from the corner and nods, motioning me to put the plate down but then leave immediately. I set the dish down, but a frown curls on my face. I need to hear his voice. I must listen to the roughness he carries through his vocal tones. It's like having a stereo that doesn't play music sitting in front of you. "So... How you been?"

No reply. I can't handle the weightless pressure anymore.

"I'm fine."

Mal finally opened his mouth, and my response was just to smile. I missed his soothing, dark voice. If this were a dream, I'd just pull him close and kiss me. Maybe even drag him into bed so we could even have sex under the warm covers..

"Um, thanks for the food. I guess." Mal stared at the steaming plate that he had in front of him. I realized that I was probably making him uncomfortable.

"No problem. I-I'll just go back to my studies and such," I replied. My voice felt shaky and disconnected from my body. I moved towards Mal slightly, but caught myself before daring to enter his space. I turned and paced slowly towards my bed, landing face first into my pillow. I grabbed a book and began studying my physics again, becoming bored with the subject of advanced projectile motion. The page glared back as my eyes began to droop from my lack of sleep I've had for the week. I was ready to pass out right then and there.

Three hours drained down and the moon was long gone. It was now 1 in the morning, and I lied awake as Mal's hands slammed the final text book closed. He yawned and stood up, wobbling his legs forward before falling face flat into his bed. I silently gaze over at his seemingly lifeless body, passed out on the blankets and not even bothering to climb under the covers. I decided to be kind and moved his body, tucking Mal into the dark, mahogany red sheets. His body didn't flinch at once. Not at all. My hands became excited to touch Mal, and so I did. I always wanted to touch Mal's fluffy mane-like hair that covered half of his face. My thumb held his ylock of hair in between, rubbing it slowly. The dark brown strands glide through magically.. I wanted to hold him close and kiss him. Instead, my body grew tired and snuggled next to my sleeping brother. I finally closed my eyes, not caring that my warmth was combining with his. I finally felt fine.. No worries will plague me now.


	3. Chapter 3

The warmth of something was wrapping around my body was beginning to grasp tighter. My eyes pulled themselves open with the realization that it wasn't something, but instead _someone_. I lazily rolled my head to the side, seeing someone's messy hair flop quietly to the side. Feeling the burning sensation, I noticed it was Mike.

My stupid brother. Of course it would be him. Since when would anyone bother to walk over to hug a beast like me… At least that's what I see myself as. I'm usually the brute of us two. I would always beat up other kids when I was younger to protect Mike. It's strange to see him like this though. I knew now that he had a twisted crush on me, but I wasn't sure how big of a crush it was. My hands were quivering, wanting to wake Mike up from his slumber on my chest, but I felt something. It seemed nice to have someone on my chest, resting quietly above my muscles. I have to remember though, he's my brother. I don't love him like that.

I turned my head slightly and adjusted my body, so I could be comfortable. I notice Mike's body also adjusted, and his hand slid down. My face heated up, but I wasn't able to move. I then remember something happening like this when we were younger. I'd never forget this day.

It was a peaceful night, with crickets chirping outside and the static of the tv playing throughout my small house. Mike and I were about 10 or 11 years old, and seeing how young we are, our parents hired a babysitter. She'd always get drunk and have sex with some random 'guy of the week' on our couch, so we instead sat on the floor or a chair. One night, when our babysitter was passed out, Mike whispered me to come to his room. My curiosity got the best of me and made me follow. I watched him close the door as silently as possible, making sure not to disturb our babysitter. Mike smiled, strolling his tall legs towards me. I looked at him into the eyes, seeing a sort of facial expression I couldn't read yet (but I know now that young little Mike was showing lust at the time).

"So, what are we going to do?" my tiny voice squeaked. I was ready to do something fun at the moment, but then I realized that there was something strange going on. My brother's hands were beginning to hold me in a tight grip, as if he were afraid I would run away. My eyes gazed up at Mike's, and I saw him face me. Mike's hands pulled me close, and I was blushing and staring at our hips, which are much closer than before.

"Mal, I want to tell you something," his voice was quiet, and it shook. I stared bewilderedly.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. Mike's face curled into a shy smile.

"Well, what if you and I grow up and get married together? Imagine if we had a house together, or… Never mind that. All I want is you!" his face was near mine, and I could feel heat radiating off his skin. Then, I realized that I felt a soft press on my lips. His eyes were closed, and his kiss was truly passionate. I blacked out after that and woke up around 2am with a bruise on my cheek. Mike laid in his bed across from mine, balled up and facing away. I walked up to him and peered over his shoulder, seeing that his face was bruised, bloodied, and tears streamed from his closed eyes. My body was frozen, but then I bolted over to find my parents. Eyes widening, I realized that from a distance, my own father's hand was spotted with blood. I slowly backed up and climbed back in bed. Thoughts were racing and I realized: Mike was beaten by our dad.

My eyes were met with Mike's hair again as I cut myself out of the memories that haunted my past. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. _Why would he do that? Why? WHY?!_ Mike scuffled and squirmed on my chest, and I sighed. I moved him off me so I could get up and get dressed for the day. I had to go shopping, and Mike had his college classes today. I stared at him in my bed for an eternity, thinking to myself. Poor boy.


	4. Chapter 4

My lids were pried open when I first woke up, feeling groggy as usual. Another day, another awkward time at school. I don't want to even bother dragging myself out of bed, but might as well. Mal wasn't even here when I woke up, so I might as well leave. I pulled myself out of bed, feeling the weight of cinder blocks from head to toe. I was able to manage to twist and turn my body to fit into clothes, and perform some personal hygiene before being off to my car. _Well, time to head off to school_ , I thought. Here I go.

The grumbling of my car bothered me as I backed into my parking space. I turned my head to face the buildings that made up the university that I was attending. I felt proud. I remember seeing the mail where this place accepted me, and gave me a full-ride scholarship. I never thought that I was able to strive and become a technical engineer, until now. I felt that my life was almost complete when I got that scholarship. Almost.

I entered the open campus, with my head staring down at the outdoor cobblestone floors. All I wanted was a lover now, to help make my life feel complete. I know who I want, but honestly I don't think I'd ever be able to reach that far when it comes to love. My lovely, precious, and stunning Ma-

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Ah!" I stumbled backwards. My head lifted up to see a girl towering above my skittish body. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there."

"It's okay, just keep your head up next time or you might bump into a tree," the girl giggled and walked away. _What just happened?_ I asked myself, but shrugged it off to continue trekking towards my class.

It was now lunch time, and people were getting in their cars or walking around to the nearest fast food place. Luckily, I brought my own food from home. I'm not a big fan of being around people, or engaging into any social conversation that would be required to go buy food from restaurants. Usually, Mal would be the one to go pay for groceries, since I'm considered as "socially awkward." I sat down, grabbing my lunch out of my paper bag that I usually use. An average sandwich was all I could make this morning, but that's better than nothing.

It's strange. I don't feel like my normal self right now. At this time, I would be thinking about what the future may be, or anything at all. Though, I keep thinking of him. Mal. My brother. All the times that he used to drive over here and give me food that he made for me… I miss those times. Of course, I had to screw everything up by letting out my secret onto him, but I can't help it! That's just how I feel! Mal doesn't understand that I did everything to make sure he got the best life out of us two. God, this is what true unappreciation feels like. I made sure that whenever he did something wrong that it was me to get the blame. I sacrificed nights just so dad would give a damn about his ass, while my face was in constant tears with many bruises and solely scars. He should love me! The problem though… He just doesn't.

After my classes were over, I drove myself back to my apartment. Well, technically Mal and I share it, but who cares now. I opened the door to the place where we live, and my eyes widened from the way the place looks. Everything was so clean; I couldn't believe it! In the center of it all, Mal was sitting on the couch, looking bored as usual.

"Welcome back," he said. _Typical. He didn't even make eye contact with me._ I heave out a sigh, dragging my tired body through the room and shutting the door.

"I noticed that you cleaned," I started, since I was still bewildered by what he did. My younger brother was usually very lazy, and didn't bother with dishes or anything that involved cleanliness.

"Yeah, I wanted to do at least something about this place," Mal continued. "It's been a pigsty for weeks, and besides you were out at classes and such. I don't usually get bothered by this, but shit! I was seeing ants," he shuddered. "And you know how much I hate ants."

"Um, y-yeah. I know." Damn it mike, stop staring at him. Hell, he's so hot- Mike stop! "But, thanks for cleaning the place. It means a lot to me," I smiled. He shrugged, and went back to watching tv.

"Don't get used to this, y'know? I'm not going to become your maid or anything." Maid. Mal please don't fuel any of my thoughts please. You know what? Screw that, I want to be your french maid you sexy piece of s-

"I won't, don't worry. But anywho, I'm gonna go work on my homework." I walked off into my room, flopping onto my bed and screaming internally into my pillow. _Thoughts, what did I tell you?! Save that for the gay clubs, damn it!_ I groan and sit up, looking over to the small window and saw the sun going down. I turned myself around, grabbing my computer and beginning to do research for my next project. Oh man, if only I knew what was gonna come next.


End file.
